


Soft and Wet

by Murder_Media



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Food Sex, Large Cock, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: Ragna has a hard time appreciating the concept of a birthday. Rachel is thankfully there to make him think otherwise.





	Soft and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> This was a birthday fic that had been in development since early 2017, and since I am currently unable to write smut (and I haven't posted in awhile), this is chapter 1 of Ragna's extremely belated birthday.

Rachel's eyes took in the sight of Ragna's slumbering face as her hand trailed down his bare chest and sculpted stomach. It was currently early morning here at her castle, the eternal moonlight making it difficult to tell since it was dark as sin within her world. Ragna had decided to spend a few days with her here in her home since it has been quite sometime since he has done so, and was planning to return to Earth later on in the week. Rachel of course didn't object, and had welcomed him to stay with open arms, but admittedly, she was more expectant about something else pertaining to him than just his arrival alone.

It was his birthday, and she had diligently organized many things for him on this day weeks before he had even considered visiting her again. She was more than sure that Ragna, considering his disinterest in his own birthday, had completely forgotten that he even had one in the first place. She supposed that he could not blame him for doing so since his occupation, lifestyle, and unfortunate experiences in the past had prevented him from doing so, but it had only felt right that she plan  _something_  for him today to further show how much she cared for him and his happiness.

For the past week or so when she had the time, Rachel would meticulously plan out what she would do for him. She had done all she could to prepare—taking pointers from Valkenhayn so she could properly cook a meal and a cake for her lover with no trouble, treat him to whatever his heart desires as long as it was within reason, and wear clothes more scandalous than what she usually wears for him so that his eyes were only on her all evening long. There wasn't a chance in hell that this day wasn't going to go well—not if she had anything to say about it anyway.

The vampire kept ogling Ragna's much larger body as the first course of action for the day came to her mind. First he had to wake up if he was going to enjoy his big special day. It had to be a quarter to eight in the morning right about now—it being far too early for Ragna to rise out of bed for his liking. He would get considerably grumpy if he were ever to wake up before noon and try to go back to sleep if he did, but Rachel was confident that he wasn't even going to bother to complain once she gets down to business and tries her hand at a different method of rousing him up. Her lip curled into a coy smirk at that, and let her hand that was on Ragna's stomach move beneath the sheets to massage his skin.

Her fingers danced across his navel and over his midriff as she continued to move lower, she only stopping when she felt her nails graze the waistband of his boxers. Rachel licked her lips and continued her descent until she felt the slightest indentation of a bulge beneath the baggy material. She made quick work of herself, and carefully maneuvered herself under the sheets to place herself between his legs to lay down on her stomach and come face to face with the confining piece of clothing before her. Becoming exceedingly aroused at the very thought of taking him again in her mouth, she slipped her right hand into the hole of his boxers and fished out his still flaccid member—his cock soft, warm, and pulsing in her hand when she was finally able to feel it. She then slowly began to jerk him off gently in her hand, the slack foreskin receding over the shaft and rolling over the head with each stroke she made. She heard him moan, and smiled at the minute yet encouraging reactions she was stirring from him before brining her head down to suck his still relatively limp girth to full mast. She could hear Ragna's steady breathing momentarily hitch when she did so, his hips moving in a lazy circle to feel whatever wet heat was pleasuring his cock, which prompted Rachel to suck harder.

Feeling his size grow even bigger in her mouth, Rachel moaned around him and took the time to slide his semi-hard cock down her throat to properly suck him off. She then went at a slow, methodical pace, her long tongue licking the underside of the shaft to trace the veins that throbbed beneath his skin while her right hand snuck inside the hole of his underwear to cup and fondle his balls. Ragna's back momentarily arched off the bed at that before he settled back down, a string of quiet grunts leaving his pursed lips as he repeatedly rocked his hips back and forth, his dick moving ever so deeper in Rachel's throat when he did so.

She could tell that he was almost ready to come, the way his hips spasmed and how his length twitched telltale signs that he was at his limit. She hummed triumphantly at how quick he was coming to release, and was about to go faster, but felt a hand, many times larger than her own, shoot to the top of her head and stop her from doing so. Rachel almost immediately froze in place when she felt fingers thread themselves into her hair and hold her down on his cock, prompting the vampire to sheepishly stare up at the man she was pleasing to further confirm if she had indeed woke him up.

Ragna used his free hand to stiffly rub the grit out of his eyes before gazing upon the feminine form that laid between his legs at an attempt to figure out whether it was just some figment of his imagination. He blinked multiple times to rid himself of the blurriness that plagued his vision and felt his mouth set into a firm line as he stared down at who was between his legs indifferently. Here was his lover, his Rachel, looking up at him like a child who was caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar, but with a dick still in her mouth instead of any baked goods. It was an admittedly silly sight, catching her in the act of sucking him off in his sleep, but he was more than positive that she planned for all of this to happen.

"Okay..." Sighing, but smiling nonetheless, he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair while tugging gently at Rachel's blonde strands. "Not saying that I  **wasn't** expecting this or that I'm not liking it, but...what's the occasion?"

Rachel finally slid her mouth off of Ragna's cock and beamed up at him mischievously, her hand moving up and down on his length at a languid pace.

"Truly you haven't forgotten what today was." She grinned. "Correct?"

Ragna thought about it for a moment before cocking his head to the side a tad. "I know that today is a Friday... What, do we have a date you planned out for tonight you didn't tell me about or something?"

Rachel's previous smile faltered a little as she slowed her hand down and shot him a very slight glare. "I meant by the month and day, boy. You don't remember what the exact  _date_ is?"

The criminal raised a brow and pursed his lips. It wasn't like Rachel to get caught up on something as miniscule as dates, so today had to be something special. It took awhile for anything to come to mind considering he doesn't often have any specific days to keep in mind besides maybe Rachel's birthday, but he was shooting blanks.

Wait...

Rachel's birthday...

He knew for a fact that her's wasn't for another couple of months, but something about it was rubbing him the wrong way. If it wasn't her special day and yet she was especially happy about today in particular then that must mean...

"Oh shit."

Rachel shot him a look and sneered up at him. "Has it finally occurred to you?"

"Well, yeah..." He trailed off. "Explains why you're in such a good mood."

The vampire hummed in response as she stared pensively at his face and frowned.

Ragna didn't fail to notice this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"You do not seem to be very excited." She replied.

The criminal stayed silent for a moment as he thought over Rachel's words. When he was younger, much younger in fact, he recalled having little birthday parties with the Sister and his siblings a few times before everything went to shit. After that he really didn't find a reason to celebrate anything, let alone his birthday. With all the crap he's been through, taking the time to put his shit life on a pedestal for the one day out of a year just seemed more insulting to him than anything worth giving attention to.

"What's there to be excited about?" He asked passively. "Doesn't seem like something that's really worth getting up in arms about, you know?"

Rachel scoffed and took her hand off of him completely before sitting up to look at him better. She didn't seem annoyed or irritated at his response, but she looked perplexed to say the least.

"What sort of answer is that?" Her mouth was set in a firm line and her arms were quick to cross themselves over her chest. "Has leading a life of crime truly dampen your ability to appreciate your worth?"

He couldn't help but turn his head at that. "What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious?" She rolled her eyes and went down on her hands and knees to crawl towards him until she was at eye level with him. She then laid herself on top of his large form and wrapped her arms around his neck abruptly before resting the side of her head against the crook of his shoulder. Ragna blinked at the sudden display of affection and glanced at his lover curiously. It wasn't at all unusual for Rachel to get touchy-feely, but this was rather sudden.

"Rachel...?" He began.

"I should not need a reason to honor the life you have." She said suddenly. "You endure so much for me not to."

"But..."

"No buts." She interrupted. "You deserve more than what you think you do."

Ragna remained silent for a moment. He wasn't a fan at all of celebrating his birthday, but Rachel had a point, and honestly he could stand to change his perspective on the matter—if not for her sake anyway. It was so paramount to her that he see just how appreciated he was on something as insignificant as a birthday. She cared enough for him to make it apparent and loved him enough to force him to acknowledge it. It made him feel pretty damn good about himself in a way that she would go to such lengths for him, but he also felt pretty bad that he had went about the topic in such a heedless manner. She only wanted what was best for him.

"Sorry..." He sighed through his nose and turned his head slightly to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I didn't realize how important it was for you."

"It's important for you as well." Rachel smiled softly and returned a peck of her own. "Considering your situation, surviving for another year  **is**  quite the accomplishment. Some of us are happy that you're still here."

"You? Sure. Master? Absolutely. Valkenhayn? Old man is waiting for the opportunity to snuff me out with a tire iron." Ragna laughed.

"Please, once I give the order he shall administer a more effective way of dispatching you." She giggled.

"You don't have the heart."

"Certainly made you more chipper, did it not?"

"Yeah, you're not wrong."

"Excellent." She grinned as she finally sat up from her place and regarded Ragna with a lascivious glint in her eye. "Then what say you let me finish what I started then, yes~?"

The criminal looked down at his crotch and noticed how his member was still hard and ready for whatever Rachel had planned, and looked at the woman above him seductively.

"You sure can. But..." He placed both hands on either of her large thighs and sat her down on his pelvis, making sure to angle his cock between the crease of her supple ass to give her an idea of what he wanted. As hot as the thought of a morning blow job sounded, he certainly had a few birthday wishes he wanted from his horny little bunny rabbit.

"You're already way up here," He teased. "Wanna be a good girl and ride me for now?"

"Oh is that what you want?" Rachel simpered and grabbed him from behind before lifting her hips a little to press her sex against the tip of his length. "I'll be more than happy to give it to you,  _daddy_ ~"

She finished her sentence with a cute purr that did nothing to calm down the raging fire in the pit of his stomach and hissed loudly when he saw herself sink half way down his shaft. Rachel moaned loudly at the sensation of being stuffed full, stopping briefly to adjust to his girth and let out hushed little mewls before going back to sheathing him completely inside of her, the girl sitting back on her haunches when she did so. She then held herself up from behind by holding onto the criminal's knees for support and bounced nice and slow in his lap, Ragna enjoying both the feeling and the visual of his woman sliding up and down on his rigid, now glistening shaft.

He gripped her thighs and bucked into her reflexively, taking his time to watch her lose herself on top of him. The view of her eyes closed shut in rapture and brows furrowed upwards in a crease as she let those hot little noises escape from her open mouth caused a deep growl to rumble in his throat and force his hands to move up her waist to caress her hips. He held her steady and began thrusting upwards in time with her movements, his eyes shifting from the sight of their union to her humble, perky breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts.

" _Baby_..." Ragna laid his head back and could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Fuck yeah, just like that, baby girl... Look so hot like that..."

Rachel went faster in response and brought her hands from behind her back to place them in front of her and rested them on top of Ragna's chiseled stomach to steady herself.

"...Are you close at all?" She suddenly asked, opening her eyes and staring at his pleasure ridden face.

Ragna struggled to get out a response but managed to choke one out. "Yeah..." He grunted. "But you look worse off than me..."

"V-very... Ah!" Rachel squeaked when she felt the younger man pull her down to his chest and bring both of his hands around her lithe frame to grab her ass and pound into her from below with reckless abandon.

"If you're so tired I'll be happy to finish the job for you," He sniggered before smashing his lips against hers, not even letting her get a word in. Rachel moaned wantonly at the loss of control and practically melted in his arms, her tongue reaching its way into his mouth while Ragna's did the same. They groaned in unison through their messy kiss as Ragna went faster, both of them reaching their limits as the need for release grew more and more apparent.

With one, two, three more thrusts, the younger man let out a guttural noise as he felt his loins tighten and his climax rack his body as he emptied his load into his woman. Rachel followed suit as soon she had felt him come inside her, and came just as strongly, she riding out her orgasm by grinding down against him until she simply couldn't any longer.

They remained still and silent in one another's arms for a few moments, the pounding of their hearts and their winded pants the only noise audible until Ragna had opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess I should expect a lot more of that to happen as the day goes by, yeah?" He asked, idly smoothing his hands over Rachel's rear.

"As much as you want as long as you want." Rachel replied. "You don't even have to ask~"

"And I can get anything I want?"

"It  **is** your birthday, correct?" She gave him one last kiss before finding the energy to pull him out of her and crawl over him to stand on the bedroom floor and walk towards her door. "Anything you desire, I shall make sure is taken care of." She flipped some loose hair over her shoulder and looked his way, the corner of her lips curling when she proceeded to wag her rump his way. "A-ny-thing~" She giggled.

"Best fuckin' present any bastard could want." Ragna smirked as he switched from laying on his back to resting on his side, his hand coming to prop his head up. "But how are we supposed to party when you're way the hell over there? The birthday boy can't have a lot of fun without his host."

The vampire couldn't help but smile. "Well what is a birthday party without a birthday cake? Wouldn't you like something sweet to eat before we get to the main course?"

"I dunno. The view up here tells me otherwise." Ragna instantly regarded her behind when he said so. "I think that's all the cake I really need today."

Rachel quite nearly sputtered at his behavior and laughed quite a bit under her breathe "Someone is in top form today~" She remarked.

"You're making me get used to this b-day thing."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't liking where this was going. His bitching and moaning from earlier was being completely overshadowed by what was in store for him. Holy fuck, he loved this woman. "You're gonna go now?"

"I am, yes. I just need to freshen up a tad." Rachel grabbed a robe that was slung across one of the chairs in her room and tossed it on before opening her door finally. "I do hope once you are settled, you'll accompany me?"

"You're crazy if you think I won't." He yawned and looked her over. He didn't want to and didn't feel like throwing anything on and he was damn near tempted to tell Rachel not to either just so he can get some more eye candy to brighten up this day even more. Watching her cook in nothing but the nude sounded hot, and his suddenly lecherous conscience was practically pleading for him to take advantage of the power he had.

The criminal bit his lip and asked with a slight lilt in his voice, "You're not going dressed like that, are you?"

"No, but I did intend to wear something else. Why?"

"You don't gotta bother." He pointed his finger at her attire. "Drop the robe. I wanna see all of you all day long as much as I can." He growled.

Rachel's cheeks had turned faintly pink but had faded just as quickly. She shrugged the robe off her shoulders and simpered at her lover with devilish eyes as she left the room but not before blowing him a kiss and tittering his way.

"I'll see you soon then, birthday boy." She winked, finally leaving from his sight.

Ragna laid still in bed for a few moments, scratching his crotch and resting his eyes as post sex exhaustion began to take over. He almost always had stamina if he and Rachel were having a marathon (which was almost every day) but waking up so early coupled by a morning romp took a lot out of him surprisingly. He sucked in his teeth thinking about how difficult it was going to be to get up before dropping his head on the pillow.

Rachel probably wouldn't really mind if he took a light nap before heading down to see her. She liked it when he took the time to sleep anyway. He can't perform as well nodding off with his dick stuck in her.


End file.
